


Всегда твой, Баки

by Lali45



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Returns, Epistolary, Love Letters, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lali45/pseuds/Lali45
Summary: Это история, в которой Баки возвращается не сразу, но это не мешает ему оставлять Стиву любовные письма.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Всегда твой, Баки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yours, Bucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388792) by [attackofthezee (noxlunate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlunate/pseuds/attackofthezee). 



> Перевод был сделан в подарок для [LABB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABB/pseuds/LABB) на Secret Winter Santa 2021.
> 
> Текст вычитывала Kana_Go. Большое спасибо за бетинг!

Первое письмо Стив находит через три месяца после того, как геликарриеры рухнули, а Баки вытащил его из Потомака.

Это мятый листок бумаги с неровным краем, выдернутый из записной книжки. Он лежит в микроволновке гостиничного номера Стива.

Стив бережно разглаживает его, с трепетом проводит пальцами по строчкам текста и почти решает не читать. Какая-то его часть, отчаявшаяся, тоскующая часть, говорит, что это первый раз за последние десятилетия, когда Баки обращается к нему, и он хочет растянуть этот момент.

Но потом та его часть, которая лихорадочно разыскивает Баки с тех самых пор, как Стив вышел из больницы в Вашингтоне, одерживает верх, и он позволяет своему алчущему взгляду упасть на текст письма.

~~_Любимый,_ ~~

~~_Роджерс,_ ~~

~~_Стиви,_ ~~

_Стив,_

_вали, блядь, домой._

_Не отрывай взгляда от этой чертовой страницы, не выбрасывай ее, даже не прочитав, только потому, что ты сучишься из-за того, что я указываю, что тебе делать. Я до сих пор почти ни хрена не помню, но я помню, какой ты, когда разбушуешься._

_Прекрати гоняться за мной, Стиви. Ты же понимаешь, что последние семь с лишним десятков лет я был убийцей, так ведь? Да, мне определенно промывали мозги, но ты не найдешь меня, если я сам того не захочу, и ты это знаешь. А сейчас…_

_Сейчас я должен разобраться с кое-каким дерьмом самостоятельно._

_Твоя противная физиономия, может быть, и сбила самую лучшую программу, которую смогли изобрести самые злобные на свете ублюдки, но я не знаю, что от нее осталось. Я не могу…_

_Послушай, если во мне еще есть что-то, что может навредить кому-то, оно может навредить и тебе... И я должен приложить все силы, чтобы избавиться от этого. Я не могу разгуливать, постоянно думая о том, что представляю из себя заряженную пушку и при этом не имею ни малейшего понятия, где находится долбаный спусковой крючок._

_Просто дай мне разобраться, хорошо? Ты же знаешь, я найду тебя, когда буду готов._

~~_Я люблю тебя_ ~~

_Да пошло оно всё, я люблю тебя._

_Всегда твой,_

_Баки_

Стив долго не двигается, читая и перечитывая первые слова, с которыми Баки обратился к нему с тех пор, как чуть не прикончил в Вашингтоне. Первые слова, которые _Баки_ по-настоящему сказал ему со времен гребаной _Европы_.

А потом, несмотря на то что вообще ни одна его часть не хочет этого, он съезжает из гостиницы и первым же рейсом летит в Нью-Йорк.

Стив покупает квартиру в старом районе города. Старк не менее семи раз пытался уговорить его жить в Башне, но Баки велел ему отправляться _домой_ , а домом Стив считает только Бруклин. Вот туда-то он и направляется.

В первой же квартире, которую он осматривает, неожиданно объявляется Наташа. У нее теперь новый, подозрительно дерзкий образ. Она носит дерзкие очки «Кошачий глаз», собирает свои свежеокрашенные, вызывающе светлые волосы в дерзкие хвостики и одевается в дерзкие сарафаны в цветочек. Все это смотрится невероятно задорно. Наташа выглядит почти невыносимо молодой, но, когда она берет Стива под руку и вместе с ним идет в дом вслед за риелтором, он чувствует облегчение.

– Я не знал, что ты вернулась, – говорит Стив.

Зайдя в квартиру, он осматривает ослепительно-белые стены, четкие линии интерьера и бытовую технику из нержавеющей стали и при этом почти не слушает безостановочно болтающего риелтора. Он уже понимает, что не будет покупать эту квартиру, но Нат продолжает издавать заинтересованные возгласы в подходящие моменты.

– В Европе стало скучно, – говорит Наташа, улыбаясь цинично и откровенно; эта улыбка принадлежит настоящей Наташе, а не ее новой маске.

– О, ну да, я уверен, что ты здесь именно по этой причине.

Риелтор наконец прекращает болтать и оборачивается к ним. На ее лице написано ожидание и надежда.

– Ну что, разве здесь не чудесно? – спрашивает она, такая же жизнерадостная и бодрая, как новый образ Нат.

– О, разумеется! – заверяет Наташа, почти подпрыгивая на носках своих ярко-желтых туфель на высоких каблуках. – Прекрасная квартира! Просто Стив искал что-то… Как ты выразился, Стиви? Ах да, вот, немного более классическое! Традиционное! Может быть, чуточку старомодное? У вас есть что-нибудь довоенной постройки?

Следующее письмо Стив находит в день переезда. Оно накарябано на обороте счета из кофейни в Уильямсберге и засунуто в инструкцию по сборке стеллажа из «ИКЕА».

Забив на сборку, Стив падает на свой новенький диван и впивается взглядом в косой, неразборчивый почерк.

_Стиви,_

_когда я сказал «вали домой», то вроде как не имел в виду дом в нескольких кварталах от того места, где мы выросли. Впрочем, если честно, кто его, блин, знает? В последнее время у меня в голове творится полный бардак. Я вернулся сюда, чтобы убедиться, что ты не погряз в депрессии, и это возвращение пробудило в памяти до черта всего._

_Помнишь, как мы впервые поцеловались? Боже, по сколько нам было, по восемнадцать? Твоя мама только что умерла, и я все пытался убедить тебя переехать к нам, но ты был слишком упрямым ослом, чтобы прислушаться к голосу разума. Не понимаю, почему меня это так удивляло, ведь ты всегда был чертовски упрямым._

_Помнишь? Это воспоминание вернулось только пару дней назад. Ты был… Боже, ты был восхитителен. Я считал, что ты охренительно красив, с тех пор как мы были парой малолетних засранцев. И ты так взъярился на меня, что чуть не заработал приступ астмы. А потом ты просто..._

_Это было похоже на столкновение с проклятым поездом. Как будто ты пытался мне врезать, но почему-то решил сделать это не кулаком, а губами._

_Может, ты и хотел начать гребаную драку, но все равно это был мой самый лучший первый поцелуй, солнышко. Я еще не все помню, но в этом абсолютно уверен._

_Не делай глупостей, пока я не вернусь._

_Всегда твой,_

_Баки_

Когда Наташа входит в квартиру, Стив все еще сидит на прежнем месте, читая и перечитывая письмо.

– Как ты раздобыла ключ? – спрашивает Стив, не сводя глаз с вопроса Баки о том, помнит ли он их первый поцелуй.

_Разумеется, он помнит._ Стив уже не в первый раз хочет, чтобы Баки был здесь и он смог ответить ему.

– Ты оставил свой ключ валяться без присмотра. Он буквально умолял, чтобы его позаимствовали и сделали дубликат, – Наташа говорит эту фразу так, словно подобным образом поступил бы любой нормальный человек. Хотя с Наташей никогда не угадаешь. Может, она действительно так думает. Она пристраивается к Стиву на диване и придвигается как можно ближе, чтобы заглянуть в письмо. – Любовные письма, Роджерс? Знаешь, несмотря на всю эту историю о несчастных любовниках, я не ожидала, что вы двое будете такими чертовски романтичными.

– Но почему? Потому что мы из сороковых?

Стив не хочет оправдываться, но люди, похоже, строят все эти _предположения_ только на основании того, в какое время он родился и жил, а Наташа последний человек, от которого он хочет слышать подобные вещи.

– Нет, потому что ты в буквальном смысле слова скорее выпрыгнешь из самолета без парашюта, чем будешь говорить о своей личной жизни. Ты удивишься, но по таким поступкам можно сделать определенные выводы.

– Кстати, ты не видишь поблизости какого-нибудь самолета, чтобы я мог закрыть эту тему?

Через неделю, придя домой, Стив видит, что на полу в ванной лежит гора мокрых полотенец, а душ еще не высох. Он не испытывает соблазна уткнуться лицом в полотенца, чтобы уловить хотя бы слабый запах Баки. Нет, _не испытывает_. Однако он жадно хватает письмо, сложенное в форме самолетика, которое лежит на здоровенной упаковке туалетной бумаги.

_Стиви,_

_я уже говорил, что мне нравится твоя новая квартира? По-моему, не говорил, но иногда я путаюсь во времени и не уверен в своей памяти. Как бы там ни было, эта квартира просто потрясающая. В твоем душе самый лучший напор воды, который я когда-либо ощущал, но шампунь и кондиционер «два в одном»? Как тебе не стыдно, Роджерс, это просто позорище._

_Я сходил и отдал дань уважения ребятам. Осмотрел Арлингтонское кладбище и как они там все обустроили для нас. Что за хрень эти «Воющие Коммандос»? 107-й полк был настолько неприметным, что им пришлось переименовать его после того, как мы с тобой сыграли в ящик?_

_Наверное, название «Кучка Чокнутых Долбоебов» тоже не прокатило._

_Я должен разобраться с одним делом. Это займет некоторое время, и я, наверное, не смогу отправлять тебе письма в течение нескольких месяцев, пока буду занят, поэтому не нужно…_

_Не нужно суетиться, Стив, ладно? Не бегай как ошпаренный и не пытайся найти меня, потому что привык получать от меня весточки. Обещаю, что со мной все будет хорошо и что я вернусь._

_Ведь я всегда возвращаюсь, правда? Похоже, это единственная вещь, в которой я уверен. Ты мой, а я твой, и так или иначе нас всегда прибивает обратно друг к другу._

_Всегда твой,_

_Баки_

Стив не получает новых писем почти полгода. Он пытается не зацикливаться на этом, пока лето плавно переходит в осень и за все это время он не натыкается ни на одно письмо. Стив пытается не задумываться о том, что Баки делает, в безопасности ли он, сыт ли, всё ли у него _хорошо_. Но на всякий случай все же устраивает в квартире генеральную уборку, надеясь, что, может быть, _возможно_ , что-то упустил.

– Роджерс, – говорит Наташа, взгромоздившись на журнальный столик и наблюдая оттуда, как Стив подметает под диваном, – ты ничего не найдешь.

– Ну и хорошо, потому что я ничего не ищу, – врет Стив, игнорируя осуждающий взгляд Наташи.

Даже пузырь, который она надувает из своей жвачки, умудряется выглядеть осуждающе.

Наташа добивается того, чтобы Стив составил ей компанию на Хэллоуин. Она заявляет, что не позволит ему проводить праздники, сидя в квартире в подавленном состоянии и вздыхая по своему «беглому любовнику». Стив считает, что она несколько драматизирует, но, несмотря на это, он получил удовольствие и развеялся, поэтому точно не может критиковать ее методы. Каким-то образом то, что он был вынужден надеть маскарадный костюм и ходить по барам с толпой подвыпивших граждан в возрасте от 20 до 30 лет, очень сильно повысило ему настроение.

А вернувшись домой, он находит новое письмо.

Оно засунуто между зубами скалящегося керамического черепа, который Нат поставила на почетное место на кухонном столе.

_Ангел мой, жизнь моя, мое второе «я»…_

_Между прочим, это из письма Бетховена. Похоже, ты полюбил очень романтичного ублюдка, раз, когда я пишу тебе, в моей памяти всплывает гребаный Бетховен._

_Я скучаю по тебе. Понимаю, что, возможно, неправильно так говорить, ведь именно я держусь от тебя на расстоянии, но, боже мой, я скучаю по тебе в течение последних 70 гребаных лет, как скучал бы по половинке собственного сердца. Я скучаю по тебе больше, чем скучаю по своей руке, а это, блин, о многом говорит, верно?_

_Они сделали ошибку, понимаешь? Было предельно ясно, что, оказавшись хоть сколько-нибудь близко от тебя, я устрою этим ублюдкам массу проблем._

_Потому что я вспомнил._

_Я узнал тебя в тот момент, когда увидел на мосту, и поэтому они обнулили меня. Как будто в их силах было уничтожить во мне память о тебе. Ты в моей коже, любимый, в этих проклятых усталых костях. Они дали мне единственную часть тела, в которой тебя нет, однако они могли бы распылить меня на атомы и собрать заново, но при этом так и не суметь стереть память о тебе. Это одна-единственная вещь, которую они так и не научились делать, потому что сражались с частицей тебя во мне и, похоже, никогда не догадывались об этом._

_Они думали, что борются только со мной, и так и не поняли, что ты – самая важная часть меня, более важная, чем что-либо еще в этом чертовом сумасшедшем мире. Они могли бы миллион раз посадить меня в кресло для обнулений, вложить миллион слов в мою голову в попытке заменить все, что ты когда-либо говорил мне на ухо, но им бы никогда не удалось вытащить тебя из моего сознания._

_Эти скоты так и не смогли до конца осознать тот факт, что ты чертовски упрямый ублюдок и, однажды что-то заполучив, никогда уже не выпустишь это из рук, а меня, любимый, ты заполучил очень, очень давно._

_Боже, я люблю тебя. Теперь я знаю, что говорил это миллион раз и миллионом способов, но мне всегда кажется, что этого недостаточно. Тебе придется говорить это самому себе за меня, пока я далеко, повторять эту вечную, непреложную истину. Истину и для этой вселенной, и для всех остальных, которые в принципе могут существовать. Джеймс Барнс любит Стива Роджерса, и почему-то, по какой-то невероятной причине тот отвечает ему взаимностью._

_Пара месяцев. Не больше, дорогой, а потом ты сможешь отругать меня за все то время, которое провел в ожидании._

_Всегда твой,_

_Баки_

В Рождественский сочельник, когда Стив уходит с совместного ужина с Нат, идет снег. Крупные хлопья медленно падают на землю, окрашивая все в белый цвет, и Стив начинает скучать по теплу своей квартиры еще до того, как выходит из дверей ресторана.

Он никогда особо не любил холод, даже до того как вмерз в глыбу льда. Однако с тех пор и по сей день от холода слегка щемит в груди. Это ощущение заставляет его быстрее шагать к дому. На секунду он задумывается о том, чтобы проводить зимы в Аризоне или каком-нибудь другом теплом штате, но потом быстро отказывается от этой идеи. Он просто-напросто не хочет покидать Нью-Йорк.

Стив чувствует облегчение, когда входит в вестибюль своего дома, однако испытывает куда меньше радости, добравшись до своей квартиры и обнаружив, что там царит жуткий холод и гуляет сквозняк. Впрочем, все мысли о холоде испаряются, как только он замечает записку.

Она написана на стикере и приклеена к кружке с кисточками для рисования, которая стоит на столе у открытого окна.

_Дорогой,_

_посмотри вверх._

Стив поднимает глаза и видит Баки, стоящего на пожарной лестнице.

Он выглядит…

Он выглядит хорошо. _Здоровым._ У него румянец на щеках, шея обмотана мягким шарфом, а волосы усыпаны снежинками.

– Ты пригласишь меня войти или будешь весь день пялиться? – спрашивает Баки, и Стив вдруг понимает, что слишком увлекся созерцанием Баки и до сих пор ничего не сказал.

– Ты _мудак_ , – говорит Стив.

Дыхание перехватывает. Он чувствует предательское жжение в глазах и быстро моргает. Боже, как он _скучал_.

– Я знаю, солнышко, – отвечает Баки, а потом одним плавным движением пролезает в окно, перемахивает через стол и заляпывает снегом чистый пол, но, господи, Стиву на это _наплевать._ Полы можно вымыть позже. Можно заставить _Баки_ вымыть их позже.

– Ты ждал снаружи только для того, чтобы эффектно появиться? – спрашивает Стив.

Слова звучат приглушенно, потому что он, шагнув вперед, практически упал на Баки и плотно прижался лицом к влажной ткани шерстяного пальто.

– Что тут скажешь? Спустя столько времени грех не устроить эффектный выход.

Левой рукой Баки крепко и надежно обнимает Стива за талию, а правой, теплой и мягкой, поглаживает короткие волоски у него на затылке.

Стив никогда и _ни за что_ не сдвинется с этого места. Баки предстоит провести остаток жизни, таская на себе Стива, потому что тот собирается врасти в него всем телом – так, чтобы их невозможно было разделить.

– Готов поспорить, что ты и приехал не сегодня. Уверен, ты в Нью-Йорке уже неделю и специально ждал, чтобы объявить себя моим рождественским подарком на ближайшие пятьдесят лет. Я знаю тебя, Барнс, – Стив говорит все это просто потому, что ему нужно что-то сказать, пока он окончательно не расклеился к чертовой матери от осознания того потрясающего факта, что Баки здесь, _в его руках, живой и здоровый._

– Да уж, Роджерс, ты меня знаешь. Никто и не спорит, – отвечает Баки, а потом Стив чувствует прикосновение губ к своему виску и действительно расклеивается.

– Я скучал по тебе. Ты не можешь... _Я не в состоянии..._ Никогда больше так не делай, – Стив не просто говорит – умоляет, так вцепившись в ткань пальто, что, не будь он всецело сосредоточен на _Баки_ , боялся бы ее порвать.

– Не делать чего? Не умирать или не покидать тебя? – беспечно спрашивает Баки, явно пытаясь пошутить, но Стив _не способен_ оценить его юмор, и он добавляет, будто понимая, что Стиву совсем не смешно: – Не буду. У меня не осталось других дел, кроме как быть здесь, с тобой.


End file.
